Nocą wszystkie sztandary są czarne
by Filigranka
Summary: Miał być crack w ramach szukania paringów-których-fandom-nie-stworzył. Wyszedł dramat. O żołnierzach Crescent Unit/Jednostki Sierp, obowiązkach cesarza i dawnych miłościach. Ale nadal romans, do bólu ckliwy romans.


To powinno być znacznie dłuższe i lepsze przez to. Subtelniejsze. Zasługuje pomysł, rzekłabym. Ale ja już tego tak nie napiszę, nie w najbliższym czasie, więc go sobie wypuszczam, żeby może inspirował innych. Albo przynajmniej polatał w takiej formie. No, nie latał. Podskakiwał na jednej nóżce. Ostatnio co się pisze, to kalekie, męczy mnie wszakże liczba niedokończonych rzeczy.

Ach, sugerowane jednoznacznie związki męsko-męskie. Wymuszone kulturą czyli niekoniecznie romantyczne w naszym rozumieniu. Esej na eseju, przepoetyzowane i oczywiście można powiedzieć, że nawet nie udaje, że o czymś innym niż to, co jest problematyczne dla mła. I tylko mła możliwe.

Ładny tytuł się tu marnuje. Ale może go potem kiedyś gdzie indziej wykorzystam.

* * *

**Nocą wszystkie sztandary są czarne**

* * *

ShinRa odkryła w końcu ostatnią bazę Oddziału Sierp. Wiadomo było od początku, że odkryje, o ile nie zaprzestaną ataków, o ile nie stulą ogona i nie zamienią się w atrakcję dla turystów – „oto elitarna grupa wojowników, poświęcona Lewiatanowi! zaprezentują państwu tradycyjny taniec wojenny!". Wiadomo było od samiuteńkiego początku, wszystkim, królowi Godo też.

Imperator, cesarz, wcielenie Lewiatana, wasal, marionetka, niewolnik – jak łatwo zmieniały się znaczenia, stojące za tym tytułem. Migotały mu teraz przed oczami, morza plamek, rozmyte kształty. Czy był aż tak zmęczony?

(Jesteś zmęczony? — młody, wesoły, pełen energii głos — Już jesteś zmęczony naszym małym sparringiem? Czy przyszły władca nie powinien posiadać siły bóstw, wiecznie odnawiającego się źródła, czy nie powinien być niepokonany, póki stąpa po ziemi Wutai?

Ton był teraz kpiąco dramatycznym odtworzeniem starych legend zachodniego narodu. Godo pokręcił przecząco głową, chociaż nie mógł złapać tchu.

— Daję ci... fory — wysapał.

Coś ciemnego przemknęło przez twarz jego rywalowi, prawdziwa emocja, nie udawany tryumf.

— Członkowie Sierpa nie potrzebują forów — syknął, atakując gwałtownie — od nikogo, nawet od samego króla!

Książę ledwie sparował jego cios: odbił jeszcze kilka kolejnych, każdy coraz bardziej niezręcznie, coraz bardziej desperacko, by w końcu poczuć chłodną stal lancy na swoim gardle.

Przez sekundę stali, patrząc na siebie wzrokiem na wpół zdumionym, na wpół gniewnym, pełnym jeszcze bojowego szału. Potem żołnierz cofnął lancę. Ręce zaczynały mu drżeć.

— Wasza wysokość... przepraszam, nie powinien sobie pozwalać... nie miałem na myśli – nie chciałem podważyć pozycji waszej wysokości — mruczał. — Przyjmę każdą karę.

Godo pokręcił głową, zdumiony. To przecież nie było nic wielkiego, znali się od dziecka, przyjaźnili od lat, od dłuższego czasu byli oficjalnymi kochankami, jak Okito mógł pomyśleć, że teraz nagle książę wykorzysta swoją pozycję?

Wyciągnął rękę, przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie, odtrącając broń niedbałym ruchem ręki.

— Głupiec — prychnął z wymuszoną lekkością, skrywając twarz w jego włosach. — Dlaczego miałbym cię karać? Masz rację, to niegodne władcy, ukrywać swoją słabość za maską łaskawości. Jestem wdzięczny za tę lekcję.

Tamten zastygł na moment – książę czuł napięte mięśnie pod swoimi palcami. Okito, zawsze tak bardzo przywiązany do tradycji, przejęty nią aż do przesady – władca uśmiechnął się czule. Jego przyjaciel był o dobre kilka lat młodszy, dziecko jeszcze, nie przekroczył dwóch dekad życia. Przesadny zapał był przywilejem jego młodości, nie należało jej go zabierać.

Nie należało jej też wszakże specjalnie rozniecać. Umiar jest najważniejszą ze cnót, pomyślał żartobliwie, całując wojownika w czubek głowy, przechodząc potem niżej, na czoło, skronie, te cudownie ostre, wystające kości policzkowe, które uwielbiał, po prostu uwielbiał. Spróbował musnąć jego wargi, ale żołnierz odwrócił twarz.

— Jesteśmy już prawie dorośli — wyszeptał; gorący oddech muskał szyję Goda — musimy zacząć wreszcie zachowywać się, jak należy. Musimy pamiętać. Potem nie będzie czasu, żeby się nauczyć.

— I któż niby będzie nas oceniać, hmmm? — książę nie wstrzymał śmiechu. — Króla i jego najwierniejszego towarzysza? Twój dowódca? Przy twoim zapale i talencie za mniej niż dekadę ty będziesz dowódcą.

Chłopak podniósł nagle głowę, spojrzał na rozmówcę z dziwną powagą, jednocześnie zupełnie niepasującą i zdradzającą jego wiek – im człowiek starszym, tym rzadziej mówi o czymkolwiek tak bardzo pewnie, tak bardzo serio – stwierdzając:

— Ojczyzna. Ona będzie nas oceniać, Godo. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż ją zawieść).

Wutai rzeczywiście wezwało ich pod swój sąd, tak niedługo później, że wydawało się aż niemożliwe, że tamtego dnia mówili te słowa tak lekko, tak... teoretycznie, że tamtego dnia, ledwie parę lat przed wojną, mogli być tak ślepi, tak ufni w swą siłę, tak bardzo nieświadomi niebezpieczeństwa. Że bawili się, zamiast lękać przyszłości, szykować trucizny w pucharach, domowe granaty w kuchniach, wszywać bomby pod ubrania.

Okito został dowódcą znacznie szybciej. Wojna sprzyja błyskawicznym awansom.

Godo nie wiedział, czy byli głupi, czy tylko – nie jasnowidzący, czy popełnili błąd, czy to i tak nie miał znaczenia, czy szala przechyliła się na stronę Wschodu już w chwili narodzin ich najlepszej broni, Srebrnego Demona, ich programu SOLDIER. Bluźnierczy program i bluźniercze efekty: siła i umiejętności, na które wutajscy wojownicy musieliby pracować lata, poświęcając życie, zdrowie, wszystko, zamknięte przez ShinRę w próbówce, wstrzykiwane automatycznie. Taśmowa produkcja elity. Herezja, zabójczo skuteczna wszakże. Okito, Pierwsza Włócznia, Święty Wutai, najlepszym dowodem. Doświadczony żołnierz, każdą minutę swojego życia poświęcający krajowi, doskonalący się w sztuce walki od maleńkości, żywy pomnik tego, co wieki wojennej tradycji mogły osiągnąć, dać, szczyt możliwości zachodniego królestwa – rzucony na kolana przez nastolatka. Skuszonego nie ideałami, a pensją i łatwą sławą, dzieciaka, który po raz pierwszy wziął miecz w dłonie przekroczywszy pierwszą dekadę życia, dzieciaka, który miał czelność odmówić mu nawet śmierci, bo akurat nie miał ochoty. Durnia, więc, który nie rozumiał, że jego egoistyczna pseudołaskawość, źle rozumiane miłosierdzie, brak gotowości do poświęcenia własnej... niechęci czy odruchu nie-zabijania, były nie tylko najgorszymi obelgami, że one skazywały na milionkroć gorsze cierpienie. Korporacja z radością zbierała to, co tamten pozostawił. Nic nie mogło się przecież zmarnować, więc kolejni „oszczędzeni" lądowali na laboratoryjnych stołach lub w salach tortur.

Nie można służyć tyranom i mordercom, samemu pozostając niewinnym. Odmowa wzięcia winy zostanie przemieniona w parodię przez dyktatora. Można tylko sprzeciwić się systemowi albo zaakceptować płynącego z uczestnictwa w nim konsekwencje. Oraz korzyści. Ten młody SOLDIER, który upokorzył Okita, tego nie rozumiał, nie widział, pewnie nie chciał. Pewnie nie dopytywał po prostu, co dzieje się z tymi, których złapał, wyśledził, których „oszczędził" na polu bitwy. Pewnie tak wolał. Pewnie po prostu był dzieckiem i Godo kierował swoją gorycz, wściekłość, rozżalenie w złą stronę.

Klątwy, bezsilne klątwy. Choćby życzył temu chłopcu śmierci, choćby życzył mu zaznania, na co skazywał swoich przeciwników swoją „litością", choćby skaził własną duszę nienawiścią, żadne z przekleństw nie dotknie tamtego. ShinRa nie pozwoli, by dotknęło, a dowiodła już, jak mało znaczą dla jej woli i najstarsze, najdostojniejsze tradycje.

Król stał teraz przed drzwiami, nieruchomy. Wartowników odprawiono już wcześniej. Odeszli, spuszczając z szacunkiem głowy. Każda cześć, każde uwielbienie, każdy honor, jaki może dać ojczyzna, wszystko dla swoich najlepszych synów. Dla tego, który nią włada; ale nie był pewien, czy większa część nabożnego, trwożliwego podziwu nie przypadała w rzeczywistości temu, który za nią umrze. Jest coś świętego w śmierci, przeraźliwie świętego, ta podniosłość, spływająca też na tych, którzy jeszcze żyją, ale wiadomo, że już po wyroku. Czas, świat, wszystko nabiera innej... faktury.

Pauza.

Pewnie dlatego Godo nie mógł się zdecydować, żeby wejść. Zaburzyć. Był tchórzem, nieprawdaż? Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Dawny kochanek. Bohater Wutai. Męczennik, jeszcze żywy, a już męczennik.

Pauza. Powinien wziąć się w garść.

— Wasza Wysokość. To zaszczyt... chociaż, muszę przyznać, spodziewany. Powiedziano mi, że chce mi go Wasza Wysokość wyświadczyć.

Komnata audiencyjna była wielka, wysoka, pusta. Kilka najbardziej ceremonialnych sprzętów. Kadzidła. Mozaiki na podłodze.

— Przestań. Rozmawialiśmy o tym milion razy, mówiłeś mi po imieniu jeszcze parę tygodni temu, Okito... Święty Wutai?

— Czy ludzie idący na śmierć nie mają prawa do odrobiny patosu? — głos żołnierza był pełen zimnego humoru, całkowicie pozbawionego radości. — Jeżeli jednak życzeniem mojego władcy jest, bym zwracał się do niego z dziecinną prostotą, nie śmiem protestować. Godo. Cieszę się, że cię porozmawiamy. Zostawiam cię z najcięższym z zadań. Przyjaźń żąda wytłumaczenia mojej nielojalności.

— Nie mów tak. To ja powinienem... to ty idziesz na śmierć. Wina jest moja. Poprowadziłem naród na wojnę, której...

— Walczyliśmy o honor. Za ojczyznę. Śmierć była zaszczytem. Nie masz powodu, by się obwiniać.

Głos był równie daleki, oficjalny, jak słowa. Cytaty, cytaty, użyte tyle razy, sprzedawane i kupowane, że w oczach króla kompletnie pozbawione wartości. Ale wojownik wierzył, oczywiście – musiał. Tak nawet lepiej, inaczej to wszystko, co go spotkało, czemu wybiegnie na spotkanie, stałoby się... nieznośne. Takim jest tylko dla mnie, na szczęście, pomyślał Godo. Bez goryczy, tylko ze znużeniem.

(— Nudzę cię? — napięcie w nastoletnim głosie. — Oczywiście, że cię nudzę, masz państwo na głowie, jesteś dorosły, zajmujesz się polityką, dyplomacja, sztuką, dorosłymi sprawami, ja jestem tylko żołnierzykiem, mam tylko opowieści z poligonu...

Książę nie był nawet pewien, co wywołało ten wybuch – nie złości, nie żalu, raczej niepewności. Samooskarżania, zbyt nagłe, zbyt zaniepokojonego, by być udawane. Czy jego zamyślenie, chwilowy brak uwagi? Przegapił poprzednie pytanie, potrzebował czasu, by je wydobyć z pamięci i odpowiedzieć. Nie pamiętał już nawet, o czym myślał, o błahostce pewnie; albo może zaczarowało go smukłe ciało przyjaciela, przepasane tylko ręcznikiem, po kąpieli, z kroplami wody powoli zbierającymi się i parującymi na skórze. Taka szczupłość, pozorna delikatność, a pod nią żelazne mięśnie, elastyczne, wytrzymałe, jak pajęcza nić, ukryte, nie szpecące sylwetki swoimi splotami czy wzgórzami, doskonałe. Mają takie tylko tancerze albo wojownicy, jeśli to nie to samo – w kulturze Wutai dobra walka zawsze była rodzajem przedstawienia, a piękne przedstawienie rodzajem walki.

Tak, pewnie uległ mocy chwili, mocy fizyczności, młodej, doskonałej, odpowiednio kształtowanej od dzieciństwa, jak krzewy, z których tworzą miniaturowe drzewka. Ale dzieci nie lubią, czują lęk, kiedy nie poświęcasz im calutkiej uwagi, a Okito był pod wieloma względami jeszcze dzieckiem. To Godo był dorosły, to Godo powinien uważać, brać odpowiedzialność, więc zganił się w duszy, najostrzej jak potrafił w tak leniwym, wieczornym momencie. Wziął chłopca za rękę, posadził obok siebie.

— Nigdy — zapewnił gorąco, przyciskając wargi do jego szyi. — Nigdy mnie nie nudzisz. Nigdy nie zaczniesz. Zaplątałeś mnie w siebie, całkowicie. — Zaczął całować żuchwę. — Kontempluję cię jak wschód słońca albo miniaturę – wybacz mi, jeśli się w tym czasem za bardzo...

Urwał, bo nastolatek, najwyraźniej trochę uspokojony, dosłownie wpił się w jego usta. Gwałtowny pocałunek, na początku jeszcze desperacki, niemal bolesny – niemal, bo wojownik nie śmiałby znieważyć swojego pana – potem powoli coraz łagodniejszy, stabilniejszy, delikatniejący: jak strząśnięcie z siebie resztek przestrachu. Najpierw szeroki, ostry ruch, potem tylko cichnące drżenie.

Książę, również przecież nie stary, szybko przeszedł od pieszczoty do sedna; mistrzowie sztuki zganiliby go za to, ale czyż nie powtarzano mu, po wielokroć, praw młodości, w tym tego do raptownych uniesień, szukania przyjemności raczej w sile doznań niż ich wyrafinowaniu?

Kiedy wszakże Okito zasnął obok, Godo, wpółsennie, przypomniawszy sobie niedokończone zdanie, szepnął:

— Wybacz mi, jeśli się w tobie czasem za bardzo zatracę).

Czy to byłoby opętanie, miłosne, złowrogie szaleństwo, gdyby spróbował – gdyby ośmielił się zaproponować? „Nie idź tam. Uciekaj. Zmylę tropy. Najwyżej każą mi zapłacić więcej. Najwyżej wezmą więcej zakładników. Najwyżej rozstrzelają kilka dziesiątków ludzi w ramach przestrogi".

Mógł go ukryć. Powiedziałby, że nie wie, dokąd poszedł, pozwolił przeszukać pałace, klasztory, dawne twierdze. Nie znaleźliby go ani nie szukali, gdyby ceną miałoby być zaprzestanie ataków. Wyrzeczenie się honoru, ojczyzny, wiary, odwrócenie plecami do poległych towarzyszy, zdrada. Złowrogie szaleństwo miłości. A może tylko życia Życia. Święty Wutai nigdy by na nie przystał. Samo rozpaczliwe pytanie byłoby obrazą, najpoważniejszą.

— Doprowadziłem naród do klęski — powtórzył więc tylko, zdesperowany.

— Do chwały — ponownie poprawił Okito. — Przegrało może państwo, ale naród – naród wykazał się swoimi najlepszymi cechami. Gotów poświęcić siebie i swoje dzieci dla ojczyzny. W śmierci jest wolność — szepnął, nagle wbijając wzrok w przyjaciela; natarczywy, gwałtowny, na skraju opętania, może dalej. — Pragnąłem w życiu tylko wolności, dla siebie i dla Wutai, wolności w służbie ojczyzny – jedynej prawdziwej, jedynego, dla czego warto — urwał, głos się mu łamał. — Służba jest prawdziwą wolnością, służba niepodległej, suwerennej… I kiedy ona ginie – idę na śmierć z radością. To jedyne miejsce, jedyna droga do wolności. Jedyna szansa. Zostawiam cię – cała jednostka cię zostawia – z koniecznością życia w niewoli, z obowiązkiem zachowania narodu w tych warunkach, zachowania jego ducha w zniewoleniu – przepraszam. Twoje zadanie jest najcięższe, jak mówiłem. Powinienem ci towarzyszyć. Ale honor nie pozwala, a poza tym... — kolejne załamanie głosu, potem tylko cisza.

Jego żona była szpiegiem w samym Midgarze. Ten sam chłopak, młody, durny (Zack Fair, przypomniał sobie jego nazwisko Godo), który tyle razy pokonywał oddziały Sierpa, niszcząc wszelkie nadzieje na udaną walkę partyzancką, okazał się również nemezis agentki. Dopadł ją i ich syna, dziesięciolatka. Turki oraz naukowcy zajęli się obojgiem.

Król wiedział, że wojownik w każdej godzinie zmawia modlitwy, błagając, by jego bliscy już nie żyli, by już nie cierpieli, nie znosili tortur, o których powszechnie wiedziano, że są niesłychanie okrutne.

— Spotkasz ich tam — szepnął, próbując nie tyle pocieszyć, co zabić ciszę, ten przerażający, ciężki nastrój. — Zasługujesz na to. Lewiatan jest ci to winien.

Okito prychnął naraz, niemal histerycznie. Z pewnością z rodzajem gniewu.

— Bóstwa nic nie są nam winne. Nic a nic. To my mamy przykazania, nie one. Ojczyzna — wymruczał, postępując kilka kroków do władcy; nadal pełnych gracji, lekkich kroków mistrza miecza — nic nie jest nam winna. Tylko my jej. Ojczyzna nic nam nie da, nic a nic, nic, nic, nic — mówił miękko, lecz z mocą, z gorączkowym ogniem. — Jest jak demon. Wysysa dusze, zabiera życia, podporządkowuje sobie – to demon. Opętanie. Tym jest nasza najświętsza, najważniejsza matka! Zabiera wszystko, uwodzi, nie daje nic, poza rozkazem: giń! Idź, bądź wierny, giń, zabijaj, poświęcaj – to jest demon, Godo. Mój panie.

Śmiał się teraz na głos, ale dźwięk przypominał raczej szloch. W oczach mężczyzny nie pojawił się ani ślad łez, oczywiście, drżał jednak wyraźnie, ten dziwaczny, chorobliwy chichot wstrząsał jego ciałem. Królowi zacisnęło się gardło, ze smutku, tęsknoty, lęku. Miliony myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę, miliony obrazów, uczuć, czegoś jeszcze. Wszystkie nieodpowiednie. Niezgodne z decorum. Zbyt egoistyczne. Nie niosące pociechy.

(Okito został jego paziem, adiutantem – jakby oficjalnie zaaprobowanym przyjacielem – kiedy miał czternaście lat. Młody, śliczny, z jeszcze dziecinnie wielkimi oczami i cieniem dziecięcego tłuszczu na aż za szczupłej, trójkątnej twarzy, mięsistymi, wydatnymi wargami, krótko obciętymi włosami, uwypuklającymi klasycznie piękny kształt czaszki. Śliczny chłopiec, naprawdę.

Dzień był gorący, parny, aczkolwiek pod wieczór ze wschodu nadpłynęło trochę rześkiego powietrza, rozcieńczając to męczące popołudnie. I kiedy młody wojownik wszedł do wielkiej sali, ubrany w ciężkie, ciemnofioletowe szaty, książę, który przecież go znał, może nie dobrze, ale znał, rozmawiali parę razy, widywali na dworze – książę ujrzał go jakby po raz pierwszy, opromienionego różowym światłem. Dostrzegł poważne, czyste spojrzenie, oddanie i determinację w zaciśnięciu szczęki. Wiała ta bryza, za którą tęsknili od tygodnia.

Czy można się dziwić, że Godo wpadł po same uszy, zakochał się naprawdę, na zabój, tak bardzo, nie tylko zgodnie z tradycją, rytuałem czy etykietą? Że nie umiał zachować umiaru w swojej miłości, chociaż nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy o tym nie powiedział. Obaj mieli przecież założyć rodziny, obaj z kobietami, które szanowali, uwielbiali, kochali równie mocno jak siebie nawzajem. Znali je od dzieciństwa, ich miłość do nich była nawet podobna: ciężka, ciemna oraz ciepła, jak plastry dojrzałego miodu. Skapywała powoli, osładzając życie, cudowna oaza, łyk wody, ukojenie. A ten ich młodzieńczy, tradycyjny romans, cóż w nim było? Tylko żar, płomienie, strzeliste, może piękne, ulotne. Jeśli czasem dzisiejszy król czuł w sobie mgnienie dawnego żaru, to świadczyło to jedynie o jego defekcie, jako męża, ojca, władcy.)

— Może nie powinieneś… Potrzebuję pomocy. Kraj potrzebuje. Ktoś musi szkolić nowe oddziały. Rozważ to — mówi tylko władca, również podchodząc kilka kroków, zmniejszając dystans do metra.

To nie są właściwie słowa. Pomijają cały dramat wyznania, całe pęknięcie, nihilizm i rozpacz zawartą w przeraźliwej przemowie najwierniejszego z synów Wutai. To są słowa tak zupełnie bez sensu, tak daremne, oszukańcze, że właściwie Godo żałuje ich, ledwo prześlizgują się mu przez wargi.

Żołnierz odwrócił głowę w ewidentnej odmowie, może nawet niechęci.

— Od tego są świątynni Święci Wutai. I ty. Właśnie dlatego nie stajecie do walki. Żeby trwać i przekazywać tradycję dalej — stwierdził znużonym tonem. — Nie zrozum mnie źle – ja kocham Wutai. Nic mi nie zostało poza tą miłością. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy czułem w życiu, kiedykolwiek, coś podobnego siłą. Kochałem bóstwo, Wutai, moją rodzinę – ale wszystko, poza ojczyzną, z wahaniami, załamaniami, wszystko to drżało i znikało, tylko ona trwała… A teraz nie mam już nic więcej. To jest potężny demon, Godo. Nawet jeśli widzę, jeśli myślę, że to opętanie, że to szaleństwo śmierci, frenezja, jeśli ogrom ofiar mnie dusi, nadal – teraz – ją kocham. I jestem jej pewien, tylko jej. I poświęcę wszystko. Jedyna kochanka, której zawsze będę wierny, jedyne co – po prostu. Najważniejsze. Coś w życiu przecież trzeba — zakończył szeptem, nieskładnie.

Król milczał, wstrzymując niskie, durne „a czy kochałeś mnie? Kiedykolwiek, choć przez sekundę, choć trochę naprawdę?". Po trosze także dlatego, że się bał, panicznie się bał, odpowiedzi. Najprawomocniej wynikałoby z niej, że owszem, jako władcę, uosobienie tradycji oraz kraju. Że bycie paziem i kochankiem drugi mężczyzna poczytywał, poczytuje sobie za zaszczyt. Że jest głęboko przywiązany. Wszystko wpisane w rytualne struktury. Jak dawne baśnie.

Okito kochał żonę namiętną miłością. Najwyraźniej dla nikogo poza nią już tego rodzaju uczucia nie starczyło, trudno, taki rodzaj serca. Nawet władca nie miał prawa wymagać zakochania. Przecież dostał przyjaźń, lęk, inne rodzaje miłości, dostał ciało, zaspokoił pożądanie. Wszystko, co poddany może oddać. Nad uczuciami nikt nie ma kontroli.

— Kocham Wutai. I wolność — wymruczał znowu wojownik. — Śmierć jest bramą wolności, jedyną, która nam została. Ten, kto przeżyje, wolnym będzie, kto umiera, wolnym już — zacytował; słowa, choć napisane jako pełne żaru, zabrzmiały płasko, głucho w jego ustach. — Mam nadzieję, że ty doczekasz tej pierwszej wolności. I naprawdę mi przykro, że uciekam, że cię zostawiam w niewoli, a sam wybieram to szczęście. Słodkie i zaszczytne.

— Wiem. Mówiłeś już. Wierzę. Rozumiem — wyrzucił z siebie Godo. — Nie chcę ci czynić wyrzutów. Nie mam za co. Ojczyzna będzie cale wieki pamiętała twoje poś… twój wybór. Twój honor. Twoją cnotę.

Sam już chyba nie wierzył w te tradycyjne wiązanki wyrazów. Zbyt wiele spalonych wiosek, zniszczonych miast, startych w pył oddziałów widział. Za wiele dzieci poszło do lasu, za wiele dzieci zginęło, rzucając się z kamieniami na najeźdźców. Za wiele wszystkiego, by przyjmować formułki o szlachetnym losie rycerza całkiem bezrefleksyjnie, by wierzyć tak idealnie, tak ślepo.

Okito chyba jednak tego potrzebował. Każde pocieszenie jest dobre w ostatnie noce. Podobno, myślał nerwowo król, patrząc na przyjaciela. Tamten unikał jego wzroku, błądził od okna, gwiazd do obrazów, waz, gobelinów, starych zbroi. Natura i pamiątki przeszłej chwały. Świat i Wutai. Mity mówiłyby: Lewiatan i Wutai, jakby ta jedna jedyna nacja musiała być wyróżniona, jakby ona jedna dorównywała wagą całemu stworzeniu. Dzisiaj, oczywiście, ta pewność, ta arogancja przechodziła przez gardło tylko najbardziej fanatycznym kapłanom czy dowódców nielicznych grup powstańczych lub terrorystycznych. Nie tyle z powodu przekonań, co chłodnej kalkulacji propagandowej zresztą.

— Nie musi pamiętać. Może lepiej, żeby nie pamiętała. Nie musiała. Ale tak dobrze nigdy nie będzie, prawda? — westchnął żołnierz; najwyraźniej nie takiego pocieszenia potrzebował, co zmieszało władcę. — Nigdy. Dzieci się będą rodziły i ginęły, twoja córka też, widzę to w jej oczach, w jej słowach, to przekleństwo, ona nie spocznie, póki nie wygra lub nie zginie, ona już ci przepadła, Godo… I nawet nie wiem, czy naprawdę żałuję. Skoro to dla ojczyzny. To szaleństwo, chciałem przecież pokoju, dla niej, a teraz jest tak, jakby istniała tylko walka i tylko śmierć, szybciej lub później, z honorem lub bez, tylko krew, tylko ofiary, nigdy odpoczynku, wieczne żniwa bez zasiewu. Rozumiesz, Godo, rozumiesz, proszę, powiedz, że – że rozumiesz, co to znaczy, kochać ojczyznę, tak kochać ojczyznę.

W głosie było nie naleganie, a błaganie. Dzięki Lewiatanowi, król mógł potaknąć z czystym sumieniem. Wiedział, oczywiście. Widywał tych chłopców w lasach, widywał te dziewczęta, dwanaście lat albo mniej, już próbujące konspiracji, przenoszące rozkazy, leczące rannych, czasem idące z SOLDIER z butelką samozapalającą w ręku – śmierć, śmierć, śmierć, zawsze śmierć. Z ojczyzną na ustach. Pocałunek od kraju, od śmierci, pocałunek pierwszy i ostatni. Jedyna miłość jakiej te dzieciaki zaznały. Dla dorosłych – rozpaczliwa, bolesna, dla młodych chyba, oby, jeszcze tylko heroiczna, bohaterska, szczęśliwa.

Godo przecież też kiedyś tak myślał, czuł, tak żył. Teraz był zbyt wyczerpany. Nie pamiętał, która strata przeważyła szalę, o które konkretnie cierpienie było za daleko, ale wyczerpanie było obezwładniające.

A teraz traci przyjaciela. I nie umie nawet znaleźć słów, nie umie pomóc. Fatalny władca. Niedobry człowiek. Nie dość czuły mąż, ojciec pewnie również słaby.

— Jak chcesz zmusić tego szczeniaka, by cię zabił? — zapytał, próbując skierować rozmowę na tematy może drastyczne, lecz bezpieczniejsze.

Okito wzruszył ramionami.

— Najwyżej popełnię samobójstwo. Nie będę przecież błagał. Dzieciak — prychnął. — Życie samo mu zabierze złudzenia. Może zabije go przyjaciel. Może on zabije przyjaciela. Może będzie musiał żyć, jak ja, wiedząc, że jego bliskich korporacja torturuje, eksperymentuje, zabija powoli, okrutnie. Może jego ześlą na tortury. Ale wątpię, szczerze wątpię. Nawet nie wiem, czy mu tego życzę, tak osobiście — zaśmiał się; Godowi przemknęło przez myśl, że on sam takich wątpliwości nie ma, wyklinał Faira każdego dnia — lecz moje przekleństwo wisi nad wszystkimi wrogami ojczyzny, choć nie sądzę, by wiele dało. Oczywiście, wolałbym, żeby wysłali Srebrnego Demona, ale skoro los nie uznał mnie godnym takiego honoru…

Król miał ochotę zawołać „A co za różnica, skoro będziesz i tak martwy?", jednak w porę uświadomił sobie egoizm takiego myślenia. Owszem, dla niego, dla Godo, to bez znaczenia, bo on zawsze traci. Dla tego, kto umiera wszakże…

— Honorowy człowiek — powiedział więc tylko.

Nadal stali może metr od siebie. Kiedyś pewnie po prostu by go przytulił, pocieszył, wyszeptał „jestem z tobą", ukoił pocałunkiem. Dzisiaj między nimi równie dobrze mogłyby rozpościerać się kilometry.

— Demon — syknął wojownik. — Demon, potwór i morderca naszej ojczyzny, naszych dzieci... ale tak, honorowy. Rozumie wojnę. I śmierć. I zabijanie. Rozumie podłość korporacji, rozumie zło. I rozumie niewolę — stwierdził z naciskiem. — Konieczność. Brak wyjścia. Wolałbym, że by to on mnie zabił, ktoś, kto rozumie, przed czym uciekam, co wybieram, kto się nie pastwi swoimi złudzeniami, swoją głupotą. Zresztą, on by to zrobił przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, miesiące temu. Nie musiałbym — gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza — przeżywać tego wszystkiego. On jest demonem, ojczyzna jest demonem, obowiązek jest demonem. Wszystko się zgadza. Tamten rozumie. Nad nim ciąży fatum, jak nad nami. A szczeniak to szczeniak.

Nie było już nawet gniewu w jego głosie, tylko równina. Pewnie go męczę, pewnie chciałby zmówić ostatnie modły, niedługo musi wyruszać, uświadomił sobie władca. I co właściwie chciałby jeszcze powiedzieć? Wytarte slogany Okito znał lepiej od niego, bardziej też chyba w nie wierzył. Wspominać życie – miłość – byłoby okrucieństwem.

Słowa pożegnania lepiły się do warg, tak ciche, że ginęły głębokiej ciemności nocy. Godo zwątpił, że je naprawdę powiedział i usłyszał, ledwie wybrzmiały. Zwłaszcza, że przyjaciel poza formalnym skinieniem gdzieś w gwiazdy, w księżyc, nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

To źle, myślał cesarz, ledwie drzwi się za nim ponownie zamknęły, to źle, żeby on odchodził niepożegnany, tylko z marmurem, bladym światłem nocy, tylko z kadzidłami oraz lodowatym, kamiennym podziwem ludu, to źle, bo przecież byliśmy tacy młodzi, tak pełni żaru, nasze wargi lepiły się nie od słów, a owocowego soku, sól na naszych policzkach to był pot, nie łzy, inna też była krew na naszych rękach.

Zawrócił. Wrota do sali był zawarte. Strażnicy oznajmili, posągowo młodzi i piękni, i skazani na śmierć (ale z zaciętością przeciw niej idący), że męczennik prosi o spokój. Samotność. Chwilę tylko z ojczyzną, tylko z losem, jedynie o nich, powiedzieli, chce myśleć przed śmiercią.


End file.
